Best Christmas Ever!
by I.E.D.E
Summary: This is my first TMNT fic. Same story in 4 different POVs. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1 Michelangelo

Best Christmas Ever! Chapter 1 Michelangelo

**Hello! This is my first TMNT Fic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**This fic is the same story on 4 different POVs. Like the movie Hoodwinked. 2012**

Mikey's POV

I'm really excited about this Christmas party that April's throwing! I mean this is my first Christmas party and I am excited! I'm just saying, who wouldn't. April's not here and all of my brothers are minding their own business. I'm sitting on the couch, examining the Christmas tree we decorated 3 days ago. Donnie's checking on the light of the tree, Raph is punching sand bags, like always. Leo's not here in the living room, probably meditating or playing with Captain Ryan action figure April gave him.

"Hey Mikey, can you hang this around our lair?" I look up and see Donnie handing me some kind of branches. "Yeah sure." I answered and looked at the branches. Jeez, where did he get all these? "Umm, Donnie?" "What is it Mikey?" "What are these things?" Donnie looked at me and told me that they were mistletoes. "Is this a decoration?" I ask. "For kissing. I know what you are thinking Donnie" Raph say, as he stops punching sand bag. "No it's NOT!" Donnie shouts at Raph. I look at them, not knowing what they are talking about. "Whatever you say." Raph shrugged and went back on punching his sand bag. "Raph, can you help me with these mistletoes?" I ask. He groaned but grabbed the mistletoes which I handed him and starts to hang them around our living room. "Just make sure not to go under them." Raph tells me. "Why not?" "Because, you gets to be kissed when you are under the mistletoe, you idiot." "Oooh, why didn't you say so?" "You never asked." Raph said as he hangs it on the ceiling in front of the entrance. "What was that for?" I ask. "For Donnie and April." Raph smirked as he carried the ladder to the opposite side.

* * *

April enters after two hours dressed up in warm clothes. "Merry Christmas April!" Donnie said as he greeted her. "Feliz Navidad!" She said, giggling as she takes off her jacket, scarf, and gloves. "Dude, what does that mean?" I asked Leo. Leo just shrugged. "It means 'Merry Christmas' in Spanish." Donnie said. Just that moment, April was standing right below the mistletoe that Raph hung. "Hey, you are standing under the mistletoe, April!" I cry out. April looks up and spotted the mistletoe. She giggles and said 'funny' as she sat on the couch. Raph whispers, 'Damn it!'

April opens the bag and takes out present boxes along with cake. "Cake!" I shout and lunge for it. Donnie took it away as he shook his head. "No Mikey, we are all going to share it." I growl but go back to my seat. April and Leo laughs. "Now, I bought presents for all of you." She says as she hand us a box. Mine was wrapped in orange and yellow ribbon. I rip it open and find another bow and open it. "A cook book?" I ask. "For desserts! Don't you like it?" April ask, slightly disappointed. I open the book and saw a lot of pictures of yummy looking desserts and how to make them. My face brightened as well as April's did. "I love it! Thanks, April!" I say, hugging her. I noticed Donnie glaring at me and quickly let go of her. "What's this?" I turn and saw Raph holding red boxing gloves in his hand. "To make sure that you don't break your hand. You punch walls often as much as you do with sand bags." April say, handing Donnie, his box. Donnie rips the wrapping gently as he did the same with the box and takes out a book. "Principia?" He say, holding very thick book. "It's short for, umm let's see," April takes out a note, "Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica, meaning Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy. Pheew, that was long." She complains as she threw the note on the pile of wrapping papers. "Thanks April. I really like it." Donnie says as he slightly hugs her. "Aww." I exclaim, getting a glare from Don.

Leo looked happy with another action figure of Captain Ryan, so I'll skip the description of him. "Now can we eat cake?" I ask with puppy dog eyes, that Donnie just can't resist. "Wait, we haven't given Master Splinter, his present yet." Donnie says. "I'll get him" Leo stands up and goes to Master's room. He soon comes back with Master Splinter. "Merry Christmas Master Splinter!" April says as she hands him a huge box. "Why thank you, April. I'll open this later." He says. "I'm sure you will like it." April says, smiling.

She sits down after Master Splinter took his share of the chocolate cake. "Hey April, another mistletoe!" I shout and all of us looked up and see Leo and April under the mistletoe. Donnie looks like as if he was going to faint. Leo stands up and dragged Donnie and forced him to sit next to her. I cover my mouth to prevent me from laughing, and so did Raph. Donnie had a same color as Raph's bandanna color for his face. April looks at us. We all gestured her to kiss Donnie, since he was about to faint and was in no condition for a kiss. April sighed, and then giggled as she reached and kissed Donnie on his cheek. Donnie fainted after that. The rest of us laughed. And this is the best Christmas ever. And it's not because it's my first Christmas Party.

**Please review! Then I'll write this fic in Leo's POV in 3 days. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Leonardo

Best Christmas Ever! Chapter 2 Leonardo

**I kept my promise though. One review still makes me happy. I actually didn't expect any.**

**Few details that Mikey missed will be in every chapter.**

Leo's POV

Mediation on Christmas morning. Typical. But it is my daily schedule. I hear a lot of fuss in the living room, and I really want to join my brothers, but I try my best to concentrate on the mediation with Master Splinter. I close my eyes tighter and try to blank my mind but I hear my Master's voice. "Leonardo." I open my eyes and looked up. "Hai, sensei." I replied. "Is something wrong? You don't seem to be concentrating on your meditation." I look down at the floor, not knowing what to say. I took a deep breath and start talking. "It's just that, um. Its Christmas morning, the first one we are having after we went out to the surface. And it just seems much more special than the other Christmases. And perhaps my mind wants to skip meditating and join my brothers." I look down. I may have disappointed him. "Then go ahead." I look up at him. "Pardon?" "You can join your brothers, decorating the lair. Just try not to break anything." I smiled and say, "Hai sensei!" then go to the living room to join my brothers.

I go out and see Raph hanging mistletoe on the top of the entrance. "What's that for?" Mikey asks. Raph smirks and replies "For Donnie and April." I spot Donnie's face getting redder and redder every second. "It will be a perfect present for Donnie if it works." I say. They all turn my way. Donnie frowns this time. "Donnie is so lucky to have a girlfriend on his Christmas day." Mikey says sitting next to Donnie and batting his eye lashes. Donnie smacks Mikey's head and crosses his arms. "Aww, it will be so cute when April actually does it." Raph cooed and Donnie gets up and starts to chase both Raph and Mikey. I'm just sitting at the couch telling Raph to run faster and teasing Donnie, who just started to come for me. I stand up and follow what Raph and Mikey's doing right now, teasing and running.

By the time we finished decorating the lair, it looks wonderful! The tree, decorations, and smiling brothers, well maybe except for Raph. But even Raph looked happy, just slightly though. Just then, April came in with bunch of shopping bags in her hands. "Merry Christmas April!" Donnie stands up and greets her. "Feliz Navidad!" She giggles. "Dude, what does that mean?" Mikey leans over and asks me. I don't know what it means, so I just shrug. "It means 'Merry Christmas' in Spanish." Says Donnie, holding up his index finger. "Hey, you are standing under the mistletoe, April!" I look up and do saw April right under the mistletoe and the closest one to her was Donnie. Donnie looks away and April giggles. "Funny." She says as she sits on the sofa. "Damn it." I heard Raph's whisper and I agree in my head.

April puts down her shopping bag and started to dig up the boxes. She also took out a box, which contains cake in it. "Cake!" Mikey shouted as he reached for the box, but just as he was about to grab it Donnie took it, causing Mikey to fall on his face. "No Mikey, we are all going to share it." Mikey growls and headed back to his seat. Then April hands him his present box. "Now , I bought presents for all of you." She smiled. Mikey literally ripped it open and took out a cook book, entitled, **Dessert Master**. "A cook book?" He asks. I am sure that he wanted something else than that. "For desserts! Don't you like it?" April asks. Mikey opened the cover of the book and examines it. His face brightens and say, "I love it! Thanks, April!" Mikey say, hugging her. And I swear that Donnie's glare at Mikey was worse than Raph's. "What's this?" I look behind to see Raph holding red boxing gloves. "To make sure that you don't break your hand. You punch walls often as much as you do with sand bags." April says as she hands Donnie his purple present box. "Geez, thanks." Raph says, and I'm pretty sure he didn't meant that.

Donnie ripped his box gently and pulled out a thick book. "Principia?" He say. "It's short for, umm, let's see," she takes out a post-it and read what was written on it, "Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica, meaning Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy. Pheew, that was long." She says tossing the note on the top of the Mikey's ripped wrapping papers. "Thanks April. I really like it." Donnie says with happy look on his face. Then he hugs her slightly. "Aww." Mikey exclaimed and Donnie gives him another glare. Raph and I try not to laugh. I opened my box, wrapped in blue paper with white polka dots and red ribbon. I opened it and find Captain Ryan Action Figure that I always wanted. "Gosh, April. I don't know what to say." I say. "You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel like." April says. Then Donnie pulled out a box from behind the sofa then handed it to April. "Here, this is yours." He tries not to blush but he isn't good at it. April doesn't hide her emotion of happiness and opened it right away. It was a metal USB with 'April' engraved on it in cursive. April wipes her eye and hugs Donnie.

"Now can we eat cake?" Mikey asks Donnie with his infamous puppy dog eyes. "Wait, we haven't given Master Splinter, his present yet." "I'll get him." I stand up and went to the dojo. "Master Splinter? We got Christmas gift for you. You should come out." I say as he stands up from his meditation and reached outside. As we go back to the living room April cried 'Merry Christmas!' to Master as she hands him a huge box, which was slightly open. I glance at the box and I am sure it is a portrait. "Why, thank you, April. I'll open this later." Master says. April isn't seems to be hurt by his words. "I'm sure you will like it."

April sits down by me as Master Splinter goes to the kitchen with his share of cake. April hands out the cake and Mikey makes sure that he gets the biggest piece. "Hey April, another mistletoe!" Mikey pointed above her and she is under the mistletoe. I am sure it was Donnie who is the nearest to her, but it was me. I noticed that Don was about to faint so I stand up, goes to Don, grab his arm and then drag him next to April. I shove him into the sofa and sat next to Raph, who is trying not to laugh along with Mikey. April looks at us and we all gestured her to kiss him and she does! Well, she at least does on his cheek but that was good enough to cause him to pass out. Everyone laughs except for fainted Donnie. This sure is the best Christmas I've ever had. And I'm pretty sure there will be more like this in future.

**So, did you liked it? Please review! Please? With cherry on the top? Puppy eyes**

**Thanks for reading, anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3 Donatello

Donatello

**Chapter 3! Love ya, folks!**

**Donnie's POV, I'm so much going to enjoy writing this one! Mwahhahaha**

**Don: Why so?**

**Me: 'Cause I'm going to make you so embarrassed! **

**Don: why didn't you do something like this in previous chapters?**

**Me: the script? Oh I just wanted to make fun, besides I'm gonna do same on Raph**

**Raph: Jesus…**

**Raph is the last one ^^: Poor guy**

Donnie's POV

This is the first Christmas that I'm having with April, I mean the first one after we went out on surface. And I'm really nervous. Last year's Christmas party, Mikey almost broke our TV and painted Spike's shell pink and scarlet. I sincerely hope that kind of things won't happen this year. I check the lights of the tree and test it. Well, it works fine. I look into the decoration, or as Raph calls it the 'Horror Bag.' Ah, mistletoes! Maybe I can have my wish come true! "Hey Mikey, can you hang this around our lair?" Mikey looks up at me and says, "Yeah, sure." I hang it on the tree but Mikey calls me. "What is it Mikey?" I ask. "What are these things?" he asks. I can't believe he doesn't' know what mistletoe is! "They are mistletoes, Mikey." I tell him. "Is this a decoration?" Mikey asks. "For kissing. I know what you are thinking Donnie" Raph says, as he stops punching his sand bag. "No, it's NOT!" I shout at him, but I know I was lying. "Whatever you say." Raph shrugged as he smirk and went back on punching his sand bag. Few moments later I hear Mikey asking Raph if he can help him with the mistletoes, and surprisingly, Raph agreed. Raph asks me where the ladder is, and I tell him to go to the storage room. After he got the ladder, he goes to the entrance and he climbs up and hangs mistletoe there.

Then Mikey asks what is mistletoe, and Raph answers while he hangs it. "What was that for?" Mikey asks. "For Donnie and April." Raph smirks and I feel my face getting hotter and hotter. "It will be a perfect present for Donnie if it works." Leo, who just came out from dojo, says and that make me frown. "Donnie is so lucky to have a girlfriend on his Christmas day." Mikey says sitting next to Donnie and batting his eye lashes. I smack his head, hard which made Mikey rubs back of his head. I cross my arms and look side way. "Aww, it will be so cute when April actually does it." Raph coos. That's it. I stand up and start to chase them down. Raph first then Mikey. Wait, if I actually catch Raph, what am I going to do with him? Well, I'll just think later. Now I need to catch them. Then Leo calls out for Raph to run faster. "Donnie, you better practice tag a lot with us, so you will make a fast move when April is under the mistletoe!" That's when I start to chase Leo as well. Since they are all faster than me, they all tease me as they run. They are so irritable.

After I caught Mikey, and smacked him few times, we finished decorating the lair. It looks wonderful and I'm sure April's gonna love it. Just then I hear footsteps coming this way and our favorite red haired girl stepped in, dressed up warmly and beautiful. "Merry Christmas April!" I stand up and greet her. I'm so happy to see her, since we haven't seen each other for 3 days. "Feliz Navidad!" April says, with her most dazzling smile. I almost sighed. "Dude, what does that mean?" I hear Mikey's voice and tell him the meaning of 'Feliz Navidad.' I'm sure this nerdy, I mean, smarty look must have impressed April. "Hey, you are standing under the mistletoe, April!" I hear Mikey and turned to see that April **was** under the mistletoe that Raph hung few hours ago! I can't believe she actually stood beneath it! And I'm the nearest one! Oh, my, God. This is getting so nervous! Am I blushing? Well, I guess I am, since Raph smirking at me. I look away from April and hear her saying 'funny.' I hope she didn't notice me blushing like a maniac.

April sat as she reached her shopping bags and grabbed a box and put it on the table. "Cake!" Mikey jumps toward the cake and I grab it before he does. "NO Mikey, we are all going to share it." Mikey growls and heads back to his seat, more grumpier than Raph. April hands him the present box, wrapped in orange. "Now, I bought presents for all of you." She smiled. Mikey ripped the wrapping paper and threw it on the ground. How could he do that? April must spent hours and hours wrapping all those papers! Then I look down and notice a receipt and pick it up. '2 dollars more for wrapping.' Oh.. she paid for it.

Mikey got a cook book for a lot of desserts. Mikey seemed to love his present and hugged her, making me giving him a glare. And I got Principia by Issac Newton. Principia means Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy, according to April and her note. I hugged her in thanks, and Mikey made 'Awwww' sound and I gave him the glare one more time. April gave Raph red boxing gloves so he won't break his hands and make me spend hours to fix them. Then she gave Leo the action figure of Captain Ryan.

Leo brought out Master Splinter for the cake and his present. I wonder what it is. Sensei leaves soon after he got a piece of cake and enters the kitchen. We all share the cake. And it is much better than the ones that Mikey made with worms and algae. April is sitting next to Leo, but right across me. This is pretty nervous since I'm thinking that she is watching me eating. "Hey April, another mistletoe!" Mikey cries out, and OH MY GOD! Leo's sitting next to her. I think I'm going to faint or something! Leo hesitates like April does. Leo must have notice that I was about to faint, because, just then, Leo stands up and come to my direction, grabs my arm, drags me to April and shoves me next to her, and he goes to where I originally sat. April looks at my brothers. I don't know what to do! Is she really going to kiss me? Or just a hug? Or, or,,,, The last thing I remember before passing out was a small peck on my cheek and thinking, Best Christmas Ever.

**Well, Don is pretty talkative, isn't he?  
**

**Don: You made me talk a lot! **

**Me: you are the narrator**

**Donnie, frowns and crosses his arms.**

**Me: Next is you, Raph! you are so going to enjoy this thing!**

**Raph: Uh oh….**


	4. Chapter 4 Raphael

Raphael

**Me: Yay I'm back!**

**Raph: Oh no.**

**Me: Don't worry, Raphie. I promise this won't be bad as the things I did to Donnie!**

**Donnie: What you did to me was horrible! You practically embarrassed me in front of the whole fans! This won't make any good impression on myself in the IDEA Interview!**

**Me: It wasn't that bad.**

**Leo, Mikey, Donnie: Yes it was.**

**Raph: I kinda enjoyed embarrassing Donnie part.**

**Me: Guys, chill out. I will make sure you will all have good impression during the interview, and Donnie, I'm sorry but in my fics, you will never go out with April.**

**Donnie: WHAT!?**

**Mikey: Dude, chill out. It will never work in real life anyway.  
Me: Yeah, get used to it. **

**Donnie: I'll hate you my entire life, Charis!**

**Me: On with the story, and Raphie, sweetie, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Raph: (sighs) Your first disclaimer in this fic. **

** MASTERSQUAD'S EVE DOESN'T OWN TMNT OR ANY OF US!**

Raphael's POV

After 15 years of training, and we finally went out to the surface, today is the first Christmas we are having. Am I having good time? No. Donnie's face is red from thinking about April, and Mikey's probably thinking of the way to either distract me or making fun of both Donnie and April. Me, I'm just punching random sand bag with both Mikey's and Leo's face on it. I hear Donnie telling Mikey to hang mistletoe in the lair. Mikey agrees on the idea and then he asks if it is for the decoration. "For kissing. I know what you are thinking, Donnie." I say, smirking. "No, it's NOT!" He shouts at me. Seriously, does he think I actually believe what his saying? "Whatever you say." I say and I start to punch the sand bag.

I keep on punching the sand bag when Mikey taps me on my shoulder. I turn to face him. "Raph, can you help me with these mistletoes?" he asks, with his so called 'adorable' look. I am sure his going to bother me for next few hours so I say yes. I grab some of the mistletoes and ask where the ladder is to Donnie. He tells me it's in the storage. I go to that stinking old storage and come back up then I hang it around the lair. "Just make sure not to go under them." I say. "Why not?" Seriously? He doesn't know about the relationship between mistletoe and kissing? "Because, you gets to be kissed when you are under the mistletoe, you idiot." I tell him, frowning. "Oooh, why didn't you say so?" "You never asked." I go down the ladder and head to near the entrance and hang it. "What was that for?" Mikey asks. "For Donnie and April." I smirk as I tell him. I notice Donnie's face getting red as my bandanna. "It will be a perfect present for Donnie if it works." I hear Leo's voice and for once, I agree with him. In my head. Not out loud.

Mikey sits down next to Don and starts to batting his eyelashes, which almost make me throw up. "Donnie is so lucky to have a girlfriend on his Christmas day." I almost laugh at that part but I didn't. Donnie smacks Mikey's head and crosses his arms and looks away. "Aww, it will be so cute when April actually does it." I coo with my best high tone voice. Leo laughs and Donnie stands up then starts chasing down both me and Mikey. I turn and race around the lair, away from mad Donnie. Leo sits on the couch and yelling at us to run faster and teases Donnie. Donnie stops for a moment then starts to go after Leo, who stands up and follows me and Mikey.

After Donnie caught Mikey and smacked his head few times and ends the tag. Then they finished decorating the lair, while I sat on the couch and read comic books. Then April enters the lair covered in warm clothes, scarf, and gloves. Donnie stands up and greets her. "Merry Christmas April!" Donnie greets her with this huge smile. I just can't believe April can't notice Donnie's feeling for her! I mean, look at him. He's smiling goofily at her and she just, agh! Never mind. I am sitting at the sofa while April says 'Merry Christmas' in Spanish and Donnie translates it. "Hey, you are standing under the mistletoe, April!" I look up and see April standing under the mistletoe that I hung few hours ago. I can't believe that she actually fell for it. I sit straight up and look at April and Donnie. Donnie is red as pepperoni and April just laughs and says "Funny." Damn it. I whisper to myself, but loud enough for Mikey and Leo to hear.

April sits at one of the couch and takes out box that contains delicious chocolate cake. I know because the box had a writing; _Baker Marley's Chocolate Cake_. "Cake!" Mikey lunges forward to grab the box but Donnie grabs it first. "No Mikey, we are all going to share it." Mikey stands up, dusts himself then heads back to seat, grumbling. I snicker a bit then grab the red box that April tosses to me. Mikey's present was the Cook Book for desserts. Mikey seems to like it because he hugs April and Donnie is practically freaking out. Donnie got himself a very thick book by this scientist called Issac Newton. Leo got an action figure of Captain Ryan. Such an otaku. Seriously? His 15 years old, for heaven's sake! I open mine and it's a red boxing gloves. "To make sure that you don't break your hand. You punch walls often as much as you do with sand bags." April says to me. She smiles which makes me can't say 'I don't like this glove.' So I just thank her and see that Donnie's snarling at me. I stick my tongue out.

Leo brought Master Splinter out and April gave him the present. Then he took a piece of cake and went to the kitchen. April sits beside Leo and eats her cake. I am eating mine, silently and Mikey suddenly shouts, "Hey April, another mistletoe!" Excellent! My master plan's gonna work, between April and Leo? Oh no. This is not what planned. I notice Donnie's about to pass out. Just then, Leo stands up and drags Don near April and makes him seat there. Does April really, seriously doesn't notice that Donnie likes her? April smiles gently and kisses him on the cheek. Wheew, my master plan half worked, at least. It's better than back firing. Donnie faints and we all laughs. This could've been the best Christmas if the master plan worked, but let's just all hope that it will work next year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Happy New Year!**

**Did you enjoy my story?**

**If you did, please review!**

**One review can be a great hope and joy to the author. ^^**

**Donnie: I'm sure no one enjoyed your story. **

**Me: I swear that I'll give you hard time in the next TMNT fic.**


End file.
